


Toy

by epyonics



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Kink prompt about Matt buying copious amounts of vibrators because of the lusty phone call griefing Killbane had given him earlier. (And further mocking Matt’s inexperience with girls.)





	

Matt was extra concerned about the delivery today.

He hurried to his most private room where no one was ever allowed to bother him, even if it was a dire emergency. He tried to make it look like the usual determination he got when he had a certain computer part he had to install somewhere in his inner sanctum.

He held back a dry gulp as he realized that wasn’t exactly far from the truth, in its own way.

Once inside, once the doors were very much locked, once he was sure that he was very much _alone_ , Matt placed the package very carefully on his bed. It was a decent sized box, plain brown with very few labels beyond a barcode and a delivery address that wasn’t even the power plant. He’d gone out of his way to have this be as inconspicuous as possible, and to forward it from place to place to wash out the traces of where it came from, paying extra to have it shipped as quickly as possible from each of those places on to the next.

It had only been a week since he had the insane idea to spend the money on these horrible and embarassingly intimate things, but he was sure to not regret it (because he told himself so) and he was just excited to get a package to open right now.

Matt found a decoratively dangerous looking knife and sliced the box open. One of the only red and silver themed things he owned, being a NyteBlayde special edition.

Inside the box was a second box, which had several labels with company names printed on them. Too easy to Google a fucking company name and find out what the place deals in if you didn’t know it off the top of your head. Only bottom-feeding scum like the citizens of Steelport needed to have things like explicit and most often vulgar descriptions plastered on something to figure out what it was, but to him, just a manufacturer name was the same thing. Louder, even.

Matt opened the second box, too, finding an assortment of gray and white mailing bags crammed in with each other, cushioned by packing peanuts of three different styles.

Yes, he was very thorough about this shipment.

Matt retrieved each bag, a total of four, all sent from different proprietors, and lay them out on his bed. He dropped the box to the floor with a soft thud, then kicked the box away, its travel stopping only when it hit the far wall.

Matt bit his bottom lip as he excitedly looked at the four bags. Where to start?

Matt tore each one open (in such a way that they could be resealed) and lay the rewards out in a similar manner to before they were exposed to his eyes only.

No one would ever know that he purchased these hideously _adult_ things. An assortment of vibrators in different styles, designed for different methods of masturbation. No hiding to _himself_ what they were used for. He got over that bit of shyness when he was hunting the damn things down, through proxies, of course. He ran his hands over the sleek packages of each one. Two of them were designed for him to… insert himself into… while the other two were for… going inside _him_.

He had needs, okay, but he also had his still very much unknown and otherwise unexplored preferences fucked up by Killbane.

Oh god he hoped Killbane never found out about this. He’d probably choke him to death with one. _While_ fucking him. That’s the sort of monster he was.

Matt’s room was lowly lit by a mixture of pale white and blue club lighting. He’d adjust that first. The room darkened, lined by neon blue and now neon pink tubing, bringing the room down to almost complete darkness. He kicked off his shoes and left them at the side of his bed as he climbed onto it.

Well, now or never.

Matt ran his hand in a strangely affectionate manner over his crotch. More or less, he’d let his dick pick which one to play with first. He highly doubted exploring all four toys right away, so he’d go with what seemed most exciting first.

He bit his lip hard.

He’d never fucked a girl before. And he wasn’t even all that familiar with his hand, like so many inappropriate jokes aimed at the males of his species suggested. He suddenly wanted to know what it was like, and what really drove Killbane to dominate him the way that he did. Matt wanted a taste of that power.

Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to get _good_ at it, and maybe, he’d be lucky enough to get one up on Killbane. Fuck the man that made him whimper like a beaten puppy.

Ha. Yeah right.

Didn’t matter. He was pretty horny now, already aware of the small tenting forming in his pants.

Matt grabbed one toy and pushed the other three carelessly off his bed. The drop to the carpeting was short. They wouldn’t take any damage from that. Matt used his knife to open the one he chose first, and tossed the empty box and knife to the floor with the rest of the shipment of shame.

Matt immediately got distracted, turning the object around in his hands to figure out how it worked on an electronic level. What sort of person did it take to program a computer to exist only to do such _dirty_ things as this? Matt felt he had to develop some sort of connection with it first. Computers had feelings, too.

This one was supposed to have the promise of being as warm, soft, and tight as a living girl. He wouldn’t actually know, of course… but he’d have to trust it.

It took brief preparation, and Matt pictured in his head that the object belonged to a computer that had placed all of its trust into him and him alone. What sort of AI was beautiful? If he could design the perfect girl, a fallacy to the real shrieking harpies he’d ever known, what would she be like?

Matt rolled onto his back, his dick hard in his pants and the toy slightly humming in his hands as it, too, was ready to get this done and over with. His hands felt clammy and uneasy. Was he really filled with the same anticipation one should feel with a living, breathing person? He awkwardly jerked his zipper down, his hard-on trying to press through the small opening.

No, he had to be… a nice lover.

He was pretty sure he was blushing to himself.

Matt set the toy beside him, letting it roll against his thigh as he opened his belt and pants button. He shoved his pants down, his nerves on edge as he looked at himself for a moment. Neon pink. His small underwear matched his shirt, and while he was convinced it looked good and masculine on him despite the color, he gasped as he saw his erection was strong enough that it pulled the material away from his skin just enough that he could see dark hairs under the gaps.

Matt reached his fingers in and slipped his dick out, letting the elastic band of his underwear snap softly against his balls. He stroked himself a few times, fingertips toying with the head, smearing the tiny bit of lubrication it was producing on its own down the thickest vein pulsing under his touch.

He used some of the lubricant the toy came with as a starter to slick himself up. He felt his skin tingle. He had assumed the stuff was just to make it easier to thrust in and out of or whatever, not _give him the raging need to fuck something that instant_.

He quickly grabbed the toy, letting irritance show outwardly to cover his excitement and throbbing need. He wriggled, trying to determine how to position his legs. Okay, now pretend his perfect girl was straddling over his hips. Her legs spread, her… bits… fuck he should have paid attention in middle school health class instead of dropping from the whole system to do better things with his precious time…

Whatever, he let the entrance of the toy graze his tip, and he held back the wavering sound in his throat. His perfect girl would be doing the same, the two of them barely touching their most private, intimate, sexual parts to each other.

Fuck that was really hot.

He pushed the toy down onto his dick slowly.

About halfway through, he let out a gasp, drawing in a deep breath and holding it in.

He tilted the angle slightly, feeling the inside of this ridiculously warm and slick thing getting smaller on his shaft, but it still selft as if that hole were dragging him inward, deeper. He pushed, and his hips thrust forward, and he felt the soft rim of the toy hit his groin.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck he was going to cum and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

Matt arched his back and tried to calm himself. He wriggled, and he twisted the toy a little, grinding it against him. His perfect girl would have to adjust to the feeling of penetration, too.

He wondered if she’d like the size of his dick. He really had no comparison. He fit, so he must have at least been normal.

Matt groaned as he experimented now, moving it slightly up and down his shaft. He could feel the heat increasing, and then he choked audibly.

The computer sensed that he was starting to fuck it, and whatever the thing was made of suddenly compressed, and _squeezed_ his dick, like the hot muscles of a real girl.

Oh god.

Matt grabbed at his bed’s comforter, nails digging into the material. He used his other hand to start jerking the toy up and down, impressed that the thing was smart enough to react and respond according to his actions, but mostly scatterbrained from the sensations. Quickly, he was grinding it down hard, convinced that girls had a magic button like he did deep inside and that his dick had to find it as fast as possible because he _needed_ it and his perfect girl would _need_ it just as badly as he did right now.

He really couldn’t have lasted that long.

Matt cried out as he spilled into the toy. He was so rigid inside of it, and the damn thing milked him of every last drop. He was breathing hard, weakly thrusting and feeling himself sliding against the tingly lubricant mixed with his own sticky hot juices.

He didn’t want it to end yet, even though he was dizzy. He wanted to _fuck_. Matt tried stroking a few more times, and convulsed as he felt his orgasm wasn’t over yet. He came again already, or maybe he was finishing the first one still, he really didn’t know, but his stomach was starting to hurt from how tense he was. His legs were going wobbly, his arms sweating hotly under all his clothing, as he definitely heard himself moan out loud with the last jet of sperm.

His dick was softening now, but Matt left the toy on it, unmoving. The weight of the toy in his hands slowly lowered itself to his stomach as his blood flowed away to other parts of his body that most likely needed it more.

Matt slid the toy off, panting, his dick flopping against his bare skin with a little smack, the liquids slicked on it giving him an instant chill from being exposed to the air.

Matt pulled his underwear back up over his mostly limp dick, hiding the stupid sinful thing from sight. His head hit his pillow, still trying to recover _mentally_ from the experience. And that experience was just physical. He couldn’t imagine having other more emotional feelings attached.

A tiny thought at the back of his head wondered how Killbane felt afterward.

It was different being the bitch. Matt was used to shutting off his emotions. To deal.

Now it was almost… different.

Matt rolled over, his legs tangling with his pants. He propped himself up on an elbow, looking at the toy still at the ready laying there beside him. He shut off the features. He knew he should clean it right away, but he felt exhausted. He dropped to the bed with a flop, face into the blankets, hand still on the toy. It was nice to lay here. Recovery. He wanted his recovery now.

The toy rolled from his fingers, and moments later, muffled snores escaped the soft blankets.


End file.
